Story Dump
by Harrish6
Summary: This is just one-shots, AU's of my own stories, ideas I thought up, or just some silly little stories. These are one-shots, that I may continue in other parts, that I couldn't get out of my head. Better Summery inside. Rated M just in case.


_I do not own any of the cartoons/shows/anime/comics that may be used in this now or later. I only own the story ideas and my OC's._

These are one-shots ideas that I couldn't get out if my head. They might be what if stories based off my other stories, or they could be ideas for new stories. Others may just be silly little things that I thought of.

If I like how any of them, even if it is a AU of one of my own stories or just a one-shot of something random, I might write a full story for it later on. I could make second parts to the stories later on as well.

Notes at the end.

* * *

What if Jacklyn decided to not go after the Shen Gong Wu? That she made a different choice?

Deeming it too dangerous and not wanting to risk her family Jacklyn made a different choice. Instead, after finding Sarah's journal of her travels and adventures in one of the boxes she was gifted, Jacklyn packed her family up and went to one of the places Sarah lived to hide from the war for the Wu. Afraid that something would try to suck her in for the fight for the Wu.

What she didn't expect was that after running from one adventure, she landed herself in a different one. Fate is not kind to those who run from her.

In this AU, Jacklyn ran to New York City, unaware that two cartoons can coexist and crossover in one universe.

The Red Empress meets the American Dragon.

* * *

Jacklyn couldn't look away from Jack, her son, from his spot of the table.

Only five, she made him, _swore_ to protect him from all harm. The first person to lighten her heart, the light of her life.

 _'He's so young.'_

She glanced to where Jackal, Le Mime, sat.

She promised to give him a family, give him the love he never had. To let him into their hearts and keep him there.

 _'Family is king, you should be willing to do anything to protect your family.'_

It finally smacked Jacklyn in the face. She could feel her eyes burning, her thoughts screaming at her. All the outcomes, all the doubts slam into her full force.

 _'This is real life now, no longer just a cartoon.'_

 _'You could die-your **son** could die!'_

 _'Jackal has never had a family, and you want to shove him into a dangerous game?! Are you just using him?!'_

 _'You could be leading them to their death.'_

 _'They could break, and scream where no can help them! You could break them~'_

 _'Break them just like how you were, like how you **died** , broken and alone with no one to hear your screams.'_

Watery eyes regarded the others. _'What would happen if you were to be killed? What would I do?'_

She would lose her mind and heart, and would let this world _**burn**_.

"Mama...?" Jack questioned in concern. Two pair of wide eyes watch as tears started to flow down her face.

"We will **not** be hunting for the Shen Gong Wu."

A different choice has been made.

Fate has been altered against it's will. Fate will not be kind nor patent, she will test Jacklyn for changing her plans. Fate will see if Jacklyn has what it takes to destroy her carefully crafted web and succeed in it.

Jacklyn has defied fate by being born, has defied fate by creating Jack, defied fate by taking Jackal, and now defied fate by not going after the Wu. That is already four times too many.

But then again, is Fate real? Or is there another person at play who will test Jacklyn? Who will not like her choice and drag her into the game of Wu? By accident or by force?

Only time will tell what this will lead to.

Jacklyn will never know what this dissension will lead to, what it will change, what will happen to _her_.

* * *

 _'We have to leave.'_ Jacklyn threw another book over her should. _'Anywhere but China! Sure the Wu are everywhere, but the huge battles happen in China!'_

After leaving Paris they had went, more like ran/flew as fast as they can, home to their mansion in China. Jacklyn told her sons to pack up, or in Jackal's case wait for new clothing and items, because they were moving. China is where most things happen, where it is based off. Jacklyn is not taking the chance of staying here, nor anywhere close.

Right now, Jacklyn was packing her books away and trying to think of the place to move to. Thinking of all the places of the world, someplace that they can blend into or hide in...

Jacklyn sighed, banging her head on the book case, never noticing a book on the top slipping. With one more shake, the black book fell heading straight for Jacklyn's head.

"What am I going to- _ARH_!" Jacklyn cried out, falling to her knees and gripping her head in pain.

Watery red eyes slowly peeked open. " _Uh_...What hit me?"

While rubbing her head, he foot hit something hard. Now fully opened eyes glanced to what she hit, only to see a black book.

"I don't remember ever reading this one..." Lather clad hands picked it up, and then flicked it to a random page.

"...My new apartment is very small, but it will do. V tells me that it is normal for New York..." Jacklyn read aloud. Frowning she flipped to the very first page, only for her eyes to pop open when she saw the signature of how this belonged to. "...Sarah!"

After flipping through a few pages, Jacklyn could not believe all the places her old caregiver had been to, or the people she has met.

 _'Sarah used to live in New York huh?'_ Closing the book she vowed to read it all later. _'New York is a big place, a perfect place if you want to get lost in the sea of faces.'_

Not many people know her face, even if they know her name. Even if for some reason she needs to go under, like changing her name, she could do it. But hopefully it wont come to that. It's not like anyone involved in the battle for the Wu is actively hunting for her.

Jacklyn rushed to her door and threw it open. "JACK! JACKAL! WE'RE MOVING TO NEW YORK!" She screamed out, slamming the door. _'Now the next question is, a house or apartment?'_

It was too bad she never read all the page on New York in Sarah's journal, if she did Jacklyn would have looked for a different place to move to.

* * *

"Mama, why are we moving?" Jack questioned after a few minutes of settling in.

They were now sitting on a private plane, waiting to land in New York. Luckily Jacklyn was able to find a house with four bedrooms, three bathrooms, and with a basement for sale. It was located close to Chinatown, and wasn't _too_ expensive, for New York anyway. She did have to pay a bit more though because it was all last minute, but she was willing to pay any price to keep her family safe.

Jacklyn sighed, reaching out to pat his head. There was no use in lying right now, or avoiding the topic. "Because Mama was scared." She then forced a convincing smile on her face for the other two. But on the bright side this means we all can have some family time!"

" _For how long will we live there?"_ Jackal questioned, Jacklyn knew he noticed her unease. _"What will happen to us?"_

"I don't know." Jacklyn's eyes hardened in determination. "But what I do know is this: I will let _nothing_ happen to you unless I am already **down for the count**."

 _'I will not let anything happen to my family. Not the Wu or even a normal criminal. Not unless I am already cold and buried in the ground **dead**.'_

* * *

"So...This is it!" Jacklyn gestured to the house in front of them. "This is our new home...For god knows how long."

The house was tall and thin, made of red bricks. It looked like a average city house, or at least like any other house on the block they were on. There was a little yard in the back and front, but Jacklyn knew that was a lot for such a crowded city. Jacklyn was just happy that the neighbor hood was a nice one, no murders, gang fights or shootings had happened in the area...Yet.

"I get the master bedroom, and the smallest room is going to be my office." Jacklyn explained as she walked through the metal gate and up the stairs to the front door. The boys hurried after her, bags in hand. "You two can hash it out about the other two rooms. Tomorrow we will go shopping for what we need: Food, clothing, appliances, furniture, the works."

She dug the key out of her red messenger bag, then unlocked it and went right in. The two boys went on after her. After the door shut they all dropped the bags and took a look around what was to be their new home for the unseen future.

The entryway was a thin hallway with a staircase on the left side. At the end of a hallway was a doorway that showed a kitchen, a doorway on the right side showed the living room, then there was two doors. One door was on the staircase, opening it showed another set of stairs leading down to a basement. The next door held a restroom. Wooden floors creaked under them as they looked at the dark brown walls. Everything seemed so empty and cold.

Jack hurried up the stairs, going to go pick his room. Jackal turned to Jacklyn, who was looking at everything with a glint in her eye.

" _What will you do for meetings? Or Jack for schooling? He is too far ahead for normal school."_ Jackal couldn't help but question. When Jacklyn told them they were moving after saying "No." to the Wu, she looked so scared of something. Scared of what, Jackal had no idea. He knew she knew something, but he wouldn't ask. _'I may not like the answer I would get anyway.'_

"I could rent out places for meetings in the city if I have too, or I could do a video meeting." Jacklyn explained as she grabbed her bags and started up the stairs. Jackal hurried after her, grabbing the rest of the bags.

"Jack will have to do online schooling for right now." Jacklyn continued. "His tutors will video chat him when they have to. But he will have us also if he needs us. And you will have us if you need as well."

Jackal blinked as they finally reached the top, showing another thin hallway. Two doors on the left side, two on the right, and one at the end of the hallway. Jack's head suddenly peeked out of the second one on the right side.

"These rooms are _so_ small Mama!" Jack pouted in disappointment. "Can't we move to a better, _bigger_ , house?"

Snorting, she shook her head. Jackal went in what was now Jack's room to drop off his bags. "No baby. We have to make do. This is a nice house, and it could have been _smaller_. This is New York after all." _'And I don't want to deal with reporters if they hear my name and see my face.'_

Jack gasped, scandalized. " _Smaller_!? How?"

Jackal silently snorted, opening the door right by Jack's to go in and sit his own bags down. _'Rich people! That probably blew Jack's mind.'_

"Not everyone has money Jacky." Jacklyn patted her son's head. "We don't need a big place right now. All we need is each other, right?"

Jack gave a grudging nod, looking away with a pout. "Okay Mama...But I don't like it..."

Jacklyn stood, and gave her son one last smile. "I know, but I hope you at least not come to hate it. Now unpack what you have, then after we will go out to eat."

With that Jacklyn went to the room at the hallway, the master bedroom. The first door on the right was a bathroom, the next was the smallest bedroom that she was going to use as a office from now on.

Opening the door to her room, she sighed. It was very small to what she had gotten used to. She could fit a king size bed post, a wardrobe, and maybe a small side table.

 _'I've gotten spoiled in this new life.'_ Jacklyn set down her bags and opened one of the two doors, showing a tall closet. _'Time to go back to my roots, living like the middle class. Only this time I don't have to worry about money.'_

After putting away her clothes, she peeked in the master bath. A tub with a shower in it, a toilet, mirror over top of a sink, and a little closet was observed by red eyes.

Closing the door, Jacklyn head to the window on the other side of the room. Opening it showed a fire escape, and the neighbor's brick wall. Luckily there was no window on their side showing them Jacklyn's room. It would be a pain to have a pervert or noisy neighbor watching her. As Jacklyn closed the window, three brightly colored lights flashed by.

Jacklyn quickly shot her head back out to look around. After a few moments of not seeing anything, she slowly pulled her head back in. "Must have been some hummingbirds..." She muttered, feeling more silly for being so paranoid.

Pushing it out of her head, she went to her last bag and opened it. A huge red stone and various electronics and cameras were inside. Jacklyn carefully picked up the stone.

"Time to set up the wards, security cameras, and alarms." A very devious grin slowly grew on her face. "If someone tries to break in, then they got another thing coming."

* * *

"So, where do you want to eat?" Jacklyn asked as they walked down a random street, holding Jack's hand and while Jackal held Jack's other hand. "We are close to Chinatown, how about Chinese for tonight?"

Jackal frowned in thought as Jack swung their hands back and forth. Eventually he shrugged, showing he didn't care.

Jacklyn dug around her messenger bag, eventually pulling out a cell phone. "I'll find us a good buffet around here then..."

Jack couldn't help but look in at every window they passed. Some sparkled, others seemed so dull. He blinked and lost he concentration when his Mother and older Brother decided to swing her up all of a sudden.

"Again!" Jack laughed, then squealed in delight when they did it again.

They paid no attention to the stores they passed after that, like the one filled with used and new appliances.

* * *

A small older man of Chinese descent froze in the middle of sweeping the floor in his shop while a big boned gray Chinese shar pei was lounging on the coach nearby, reading a magazine. He had dark eyes, white hair, and dressed in a traditional blue robe.

His hairs suddenly stood up on his neck, a shiver running down his spine. Foreign, yet strong magic tingled in the air, making him more alert then ever.

The dog suddenly sniffed the air, feeling the tingle in the air. "Do you feel that Lao Shi?" The Dog questioned, black eyes narrowed in suspicion. "Do you know what that was?"

"Yes, Fu-Dog." Lao Shi answered, his eyes taking in his surroundings. "I have never felt this magic."

"Do what are we going to do then?" Fu-Dog grumbled, tossing his magazine away. "Weird, new magic usually isn't a good sign!"

"For now?" Lao Shi started sweeping again. "Nothing. New York is a big city. Maybe it is someone visiting from another country? It won't become a problem." He waved off the dog's concern.

Fu-Dog sighed, thinking of all the trouble just someone visiting can cause in the magical community. But held his tongue. Maybe it is just a magical creature passing by that they haven't before? "I sure hope your right Lao."

"I do as well." Lao Shi couldn't help but mutter, eyes darkening as he prayed nothing will go wrong.

* * *

Bright neon lights in the afternoon daylight caught Jack's eyes as they walked to a restaurant not too far away. Jack's eyes sparkled after he realized just what he was looking. He quickly let go of the hands he was holding, and started tugging at his Mama's dress and pointing at the building.

"Mama! I wanna go in there!"

Jacklyn lifted her head to where her son was pointing, and then sighed at seeing where he was pointing. "Jack, we need to eat dinner. We can come back later-"

" _Please_ Mama!" Jack pouted up at her, his red eyes getting bigger and watering. "Just one game? I've never been in a real arcade!"

" _Why not just one game?"_ Jackal questioned from her side. _"It would be a good experience to show moving here isn't so bad. He needs one after moving here."_

Looking at Jack's puppy eyes and then glancing to Jackal's grinning face, Jacklyn sighed through her nose. "It seems I'm out voted...Just _one_ game, that's all!"

" _EEEH!_ " Jack jumped up and down in excitement. "Come on~" Jacklyn snorted as Jack tried to drag her in. Jackal silently laughed as he walked by Jack, opening the door for the two.

Jacklyn was greeted by flashing lights and arcade games of all sizes, kids of all ages were running around playing games as school was over. Jack let go of her, running off before she could say something.

"Jack-!" Jacklyn lifted a hand to stop him, but Jackal waved her off before she could run after him.

" _I'll keep a eye on him."_ Jackal waved her off, before giving her a sly smirk. _"Why don't you go get the quarters that Jack doesn't know he needs?"_

Holding back the laugh she really wanted to let out at Jackal's devious smile, she nodded in agreement. Jackal gave one last smile, then shot off to find Jack. _'Knowing Jackal, he's going to tease Jack mercilessly for forgetting about the money.'_

Letting her eyes roam, she found the machine that gave out change. _'Hopefully it takes a credit card...I only have twenties and a few tens.'_

Ducking and weaving around the other teens and kids, Jacklyn kept her eyes on the machine. Just as she reached it and put her card in-

 **-BANG-**

Jacklyn jerked her head around at the sudden bang. Looking over other heads, she saw a black girl with curly hair in pig tails, wearing a long sleeved blue shirt under a purple short sleeved hoodie that showed her belly and baggie pants with tennis shoes. She seemed to be sighing and rolling her eyes.

There was a taller white boy standing next to her. His brown hair was covered in a beanie, and he was wearing a baggy orange shirt under a dark blue t-shirt with a alien on it. He also had baggy pants and scruffy tennis shoes. He was rubbing the back of his head looking confused, also looking down.

Jacklyn eyes followed to where they were looking, and held back a smile. Behind a large arcade game machine, she could see part of person laying on the ground. Just their shoes covered foot, but she could guess what had happened. _'It seems like they didn't pay attention and walked right into the game.'_

Turning her attention back to the two standing teens, Jacklyn felt something clawing at the back of her mind. _'I'm sure I've seen them before...But where have I-'_

Jacklyn was jolted out of her train of thought when the sound of quarters clinking behind her hit her. Turning back to the quarter machine, Jacklyn pushed those thoughts away as she reached in and took her card and money from the machine. Without a second look back to the three teens, Jacklyn started her search for her two sons.

Jacklyn will be hitting herself for not realizing before who she just saw and what that meant for her.

* * *

 _ **-A Few Minutes Before The Spicer's Came Into The Arcade-**_

"Jakey, are you sure you are allowed to be here?" A young black girl asked as they walked around the arcade.

"Yeah, didn't your Gramps want you to train?" A tall male brunet asked as well, looking a bit worried.

A Chinese teen, who's height was in between the two others, scoffed. He had spiky black hair with green highlights. Wearing a red jacket with yellow designs on it, baggy shorts, and black shoes he looked like any other normal teen.

But Jake Long held a secret that only a few knew. Like his two best friends Trixie and Spud.

"Nah, it'll be fine!" Jake waved them off. "I never get any time to spend with the two of you. So what game do you want to play guys?"

As Spud hummed in thought and Trixie looked around as they walked around, bright red shimmered in the corner of Jake's eye.

Jake turned his head, only to go into a trance. Long sunset red hair flew back as the palest girl Jake has ever seen walked by him. Her bloody eyes never glanced his way as she walked. His heart started beating faster as she passed by him.

His nose twitched as she walked by, almost as if in slow motion. Raspberries and flowers, with something dark yet calming in the background assaulted his nose. She seemed to shine, while the rest just muted away. Something inside of himself growled, a feral sound that rang in his ears.

"- _ak!_ Jake watch out!" A familiar voice broke through the haze, gaining his attention.

"Huh-?" Jake turned back just in time to see a fighting game before he rammed into it straight on.

 **-BANG-**

"Arh...What hit me?" Jake mumbled in pain, his eyes scrunched up as he laid in pain on the dirty floor. The growling inside of him had dispersed. The haze lifted, leaving him feeling confused and a little bit empty for some reason.

"That would be the game 'Dead or Alive'." Spud answered, pointing at the game.

Trixie shook her head, hands on her hips as she glared down at him. "what has gotten into you Jakey? I've called for you about ten times!"

Jake slowly opened his dark eyes, staring up almost blankly. "I...I have no idea..." _'What just happened?'_

"Maybe you should go to your training..." Spud muttered, rubbing the back of his neck. "That or go home, your a bit red. Maybe your sick?"

Lifting up a hand, Jake felt his warm cheek. _'Why am I blushing? What is wrong with me?'_

* * *

" _Ahhh~_ " Jacklyn took in a deep breath of the night air. Letting the slightly cold wind wash over her.

She had climbed the fire escape to get the the roof of her house. Luckily it was a flat roof, so no chance of her really falling off unless she tripped off or someone pushes her off. 'Good luck on that, it would take more then one person to take me down.'

After playing his game, Jacklyn had taken Jack and Jackal to a nearby Chinese buffet. She was so happy to see them enjoying themselves. But soon they had to head back to the house and get out the air mattress they brought with them, they had a long day tomorrow. After making sure they were asleep, Jacklyn had came up to just relax.

Looking up at the sky, she was saddened to notice she can't see the stars. Too much pollution, she knew. But she couldn't let her sons, especially Jack, know she missed there old home. Jack already didn't really like moving away. If he knew she didn't like it as well, then he would throw a fit to get her to let them move back to China.

Movement caught her eye. Looking up at the sky, Jacklyn could see something flying about up in the air.

 _'A bird?'_ Jacklyn nearly brushed it off, until it flew in front of the moon.

Red scales gleamed in the moonlight, big strong bat like wings flapped about. She felt like someone just stabbed her as she realized that she was looking a _real and_ _alive_ western dragon.

 _ **No.**_

Stumbling back as if slapped, Jacklyn had to steady herself as memories rushed in her mind. "Those two!" _'I know where I've seen those two now! But how?!'_

 _ **Please, no.**_

She fell to her knees, laughing to herself. "I've left one cartoon, only to run into another!"

 _ **How could you do this to me?!**_

Clinching her arms, her mind raced as she tried to think of what this meant for her family. _'I can't just up root them again, that would be too cruel...But what can I do?! How can they even exist?! This was just supposed to be Xaiolin Showdown!'_

 _ **How could this happen when I finally think were free?!**_

Even if Jacklyn knew she just wanted to retreat in denial, she couldn't. If magic was real, then couldn't creatures as well?

 _ **What will happen to us?**_

"Maybe nothing will happen? New York is a big city..." Jacklyn bowed her head and gave a watery chuckle. "This is what I get for running...I've run straight into American Dragon Jake Long..."

"... _Please_ , I beg of you...Don't let my family pay for my choice."

 _ **I'll pay the full price myself...So please leave them out of this!**_

 _ **-End Chapter-**_

 **Note:** The Characters look like season two, but Jake has his season one dragon form. I'll make a second part later for this, but for now I'll work on others.

In this AU, Jacklyn cared more for her families safety over the Wu. Never knowing that other cartoons exists in the same universe, Jacklyn ran with her family to get away from China and the war it will hold. Jacklyn in this version is willing to let the world burn if it means her family is safe with her. So a more serious tone for this one.


End file.
